Charmer
Charmer is a red fox who was born in White Deer Park. She is the daughter of Fox and Vixen. She is seen in both the books and the TV series. Charmer shares the kind and understanding nature of her mother and is originally the only member of her family to want peace with Scarface's family. She mates with Scarface's son Ranger, which displeases many of the Farthing Wood animals and her family, particularly Fox and Bold. In the books she and Ranger have several cubs including Rusty, but they do not appear to have any in the TV series. Books Fox's Feud Charmer is born during the spring along with Bold, Dreamer and Friendly. She joins her family in their search for Bold in Scarface's territory, but Fox insists that she and Vixen stay behind when they reach the hostile foxes. One day while out hunting, Charmer strays into unfamiliar territory and meets Ranger, who she recognises as the son of Scarface. She immediately takes a liking to him, but she is cautious because of the feud between their two families. Ranger explains that he is not responsible for his father's actions and that they need not become involved in the feud, and she agrees to hunt with him. Charmer and Ranger meet regularly after their first encounter, but one day Charmer is required to keep watch for the other animals so Ranger comes looking for her. They are seen by Bold, who threatens Ranger and calls Charmer a traitor, but Fox and Vixen soon arrive and allow Charmer to explain the situation to them in their earth. When Scarface and his family launch an attack on the Farthing Wood animals, Fox suspects that Ranger told his father to strike during the day when nobody is on watch and threatens to kill him, but Charmer heads out of Badger's set to talk to him. After realising that Ranger is not on Scarface's side, Fox and Vixen actively encourage his relationship with Charmer and the two cubs hunt together every night and make plans to spend their future together. The Fox Cub Bold Charmer only appears near the end of this book, when she meets Whisper after her arrival at the park. After discovering that Whisper is Bold's mate, Charmer tells Fox and Vixen of her arrival, and they and Friendly go back to her to find out more. When Whisper tells them that Bold is dying, they leave the park to find him and are informed of his whereabouts by Robber. Charmer is present with the rest of his family when Bold finally passes away. After Bold's death Charmer gives birth to several cubs and tells Whisper that their cubs should all be encouraged to mingle when they get older. The Siege of White Deer Park Like most of the vixens Charmer spends the majority of the spring looking after her new cubs and as such is hardly seen at all. However she does appear at the meeting to discuss Tawny Owl's sighting of The Beast and is present during the animals' investigation of the creature's lair by the stream. In the Path of the Storm Charmer appears early in the spring and stops Rusty and Pace from teasing Tawny Owl about his bachelorhood, although her use of the word "misfortune" to describe his situation causes Owl to leave the park in search of a mate. She later appears at the meeting of elders to discuss the problem with Trey, she is one of the animals present when Badger is recovering from being poisoned in the disused set and she is also among the group that travels to the pond to drink in order to show Trey that he cannot stop them from drinking there. Battle for the Park Charmer appears only briefly in this book, forming part of the hunting party that tries to drive the rats out of the Farthing Wood animals' corner of the reserve and also taking part in the final battle against the rats, in which they are finally removed from the park for good. Appearances Books *''Fox's Feud'' *''The Fox Cub Bold'' *''The Siege of White Deer Park'' *''In the Path of the Storm'' *''Battle for the Park'' TV Series *Series 2 *Series 3 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Foxes